Divorce
by MelodyInfinity
Summary: After high school Max and fang parted ways. Fang married Lissa. Before a reunion, Fang catches Lissa cheating on him, and when he meets his old friends at a reunion, and asks for help. But, Max and the Flock don't trust him. Will he prove that he is trustworthy or will he remain without a true soulmate forever? FAX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Max P.O.V

"_Who are you?" The small five year olds looked at each other._

"_Fang."_

"_Max."_

"_Fang! Catch me!"_

"_Max!" Now ten the two were best friends, and played together regularly._

"_Hey, Fang."_

"_What do you want Lissa?"_

"_Just to hang out. Today after school?"_

"_What?!"_

"_Great! I'll wait for you at my house!"_

_Max looked at Fang, and sighed._

"_You just have to say no."_

"_I try."_

"_Fang? Promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't ever forget me."_

"_Okay."_

_**And then Fang promised that he would never forget me.**_

Max looked down at her little diary. She sighed. Now at the age of 24, she had been invited to a high school reunion. She hoped that Fang would be there. At the end of high school he and Lissa had started going out, and then she never saw him again. Her hand went to her neck. Around it was a delicate locket, that Fang had given her at the beginning of ninth grade. Max looked around her small house. She had adopted 2 kids. Angel and Gazzy. They were the cutest. But she never forgot Fang. _What these children need is a father. _She thought. She missed Fang with all her heart, and she hoped that he missed her as well.

**A/N this is not a oneshot. Keep reading. Fax later**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own MR**

Fang P.O.V.

I was walking down to a small cafe, when I saw a small blue car driving up to our house. By our I meant Lissa and I's house. I decided not to think about it, and continued to the cafe.

"Hi I'm Monique, what can I get for you?" The lady at the counter asked me.

"Umm... A cappuccino?"

"Sure! Just a moment."

_Weird. _I thought. _In high school I had a friend named Monique, but we all called her Nudge. Shut up. _I thought to myself

"Here you are sir" Monique handed me my drink, and I payed her.

Walking home I slowly drank my cappuccino. I stopped by the mailbox, and found 2 letters. They were invitations to our high school reunion. I stepped inside. The blue car was still parked outside our house. Weird.

"Lissa, We got invited to our high school reunion."

No answer. I walked to our bedroom. I opened the door.

There was Lissa, on top of...Sam. She barely had anything on, and Sam only had boxers on. They were sucking face. I cleared my throat. They both froze.

"What happened?" My voice was deadly calm.

They both looked at me, and Sam grabbed his clothes, put them on and ran out of the house. Then I turned to Lissa. She was still less than half dressed. Then she ran at me, tore my clothes off-all of them- and pinned me under her on the bed, kissing me fiercely, shoving her tongue down my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Iggy P.O.V.

Nudge, Ella, and I were all out eating ice cream.

"Guess what happened at the cafe?"

"What" I asked.

"This guy, with all black on, and obsidian eyes, and anthracite colored hair, comes in, and I swear, He looks just like Fang!"

"What?" I asked cutting her off.

"That's right! I think that it was Fang! But he wasn't with Lissa! I couldn't believe it! Remember at that last party he and Lissa both got drunk and declared their undying love for each other? That was so funny! Clown are funny too, and so are-"

I covered her mouth. It takes practice, but I finally managed to cover my wife's mouth without that little mmph!

"Hey, Ells?" I asked.

"What?"

"When was the last time that the flock was together. I mean really together. Before Lissa."

"Tenth grade? I think..." Ella trailed off.

I sat there eating my ice cream. I missed the whole flock being together. I would give almost anything. I went into a half awake mode.

_What would you give? A voice sounded around me. "anything?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? What do you have to lose?" the voice wound around my brain, telling me to give in. I resisted._

"_What about Fang? What would you give to relive those years? With him still in the flock. Hmm?"_

"_No!" I screamed._

I looked around. Where was I? Oh, ice cream. I looked around. Ella and nudge were talking animatedly to each other. I sighed with relief. They both turned. Oops. Too loud I guess.

"Iggy, what happened?"

"ZOMG! Iggy! Are you okay? 'Cause if you're hurt you are not going to play hero, and just sit there! You are not the kind of person who jut sits there, guess who is? Fang! I miss Fang! The real Fang not the play-"

"Nudge, shut up."

"Mmph!"

We walked away from the ice cream parlor, and saw a small blue car speeding away from a police car. The cop caught up, and the man, was taken out. Was that Sam?

"ZOMG! Is that Sam? If it is, I'm gonna give him a what for from Gazzy, and slap him for Angel, post it on youtube, facebook, twitter, and Google+, and kill him for Max. Then I'll-"

"I think that is Sam." Said Ella.

"It is Sam."

"Mmph!"

I uncovered Nudge's mouth. Then darkness surrounded me.

_Flashback_

"_Look who it is! It's the Igdiot!"_

"_Stop it Sam! If you take one more step I'll-"_

"_Max don't please." I was cowering behind Max._

"_We're the Flock." She whispered to me._

"_It's your choice Ride. Date, or I will personally make sure that the Igdiot loses his will to live."_

"_Sam please."_

"_It's your call."_

"_I'll go out with you, just stop bothering Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Ella, and I."_

"_Deal."_

_Then Sam grabbed Max's hand, and pulled her away from me, away from the Flock. My only mother like figure was gone. Max turned around and told me one last thing._

"_Iggy. Take care of the Flock. I love you all, stay strong for me."_

_I never saw Max again._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

_Flashback_

_Max was mine! Finally. She was too loyal. That was her flaw. I knew that she wouldn't commit suicide because she would hope that she would get out of my clutches, and find her friends. I hope I can convert her. I turned to my second in command Josh._

"_Tell her that she will stop breaking things in the guest room"_

"_Is that a command?"_

"_For her yes."_

_Josh went to the guest room, and I heard talking. Then breaking glass. A thump. Good old Josh. Always won over the ladies. Then I heard more breaking glass. I ran to the guest room. There was Josh. Passed out on the floor, his phone was on, a few feet away from him, and he was reaching towards it. __I looked across the hall. The window __was broken. You Idiot! I ran to the window, and heard sirens. I grabbed the still unconscious Josh and ran for the front door. Dang! This boy is heavy! I thought. It took me double the time to get to the door, as it would have if he was conscious. "Put your hands up, no funny business. We've got guns, you're a wanted criminal, and we don't care who we hit." I gulped. No way out. I put my hands up and walked out of my house. I was dragged to the paddy wagon, and saw a smug Max looking at me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own.**

Fang P.O.V. I ran away from my house. No not my house. Lissa's house. I had pushed her off of me, and ran away. Currently I was about a mile away from my house. It was sad. I was slower than normal from shock, and even in her 5 inch heels Lissa could beat me. When I wasn't in shock only Max could beat me. Max. the name seemed forbidden. When I had left our flock. Wait, _her_ flock. I wasn't part of it anymore. Anyhow, when I had left, Sam had started hitting on her. After a week, I never saw her again.

Running had cleared my thoughts. I ran faster than everyone on the trail. Then out of nowhere I saw a girl about my age run past me. I ran faster, but I couldn't keep up. She looked like my Max. _Bad Fang, not your Max._ My thoughts said. Sheesh. Could a guy keep his mind around Lissa? Seeing the running girl had convinced my to go to the reunion. To see your old friends. I thought. But a little voice was nagging me saying_ To see Max, and you know it._ Then my head exploded. Not exploded, just felt like it was. I fell onto a bench and blacked out.

_Max was leaning above me. She was-god no! Going to tickle me._

"_Ma-ax!" I complained in desperation._

"_Just stop wiggling, and it'll go faster."_

_Then a plan popped into my head._

"_Fine" I huffed._

_She leaned in. _

_I grabbed her shirt collar, and pulled her close to me. She realized what I was doing, and went limp, backing away slowly. Then I crashed my lips onto her's. It was amazing. I could swear, when her lips touched mine sparks flew. I tilted my head deepening the kiss. I liked her bottom lip. Then she fell backwards out of the tree. I jumped down. I dialed 911. _

"_hello, what is your emergency?'_

_I told the person about Max's fall, leaving out the part about the kiss. The paramedics came and took Max away. Then when I was weak Lissa came._

I opened my eyes, and saw Max? Then the world faded into blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclai**mer I do not own

Max P.O.V.

So, what would you do, if a guy passes out in front of you. Scream? What if it was your old best friend, and enemy? Save him? No? I was stupid, and went with the first. So, I'm stuck with an unconscious Fang _no bad __Max, Nicholas. _I remind myself. I know that I shouldn't help him, but a little birdie told me to. Oh, did I mention that I named my brain a little birdie? Well I did. Maybe I should switch the name.

"Miss, are you alright?"

A voice asked me.

"I have an unconscious man here. I am, he's not."

A crowd had gathered here.

"Someone call 911!"

"Help!"

"Do something!"

"Give him air!"

"Who has a cellphone?' I hollered.

2/3 of the people raised their phones.

"Well don't just stand there. Call 911 someone! You!" I said pointing to a woman with blonde hair. She quickly dialed 911. I heard her say something. Then she snapped her phone shut.

"Nicholas!"

I heard 5 voices shout. I squinted at them. Who were they? Was it...the flock?

"Max!" Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Nudge all ran at me.

"Out of the way kids."

A paramedic said.

"Are you his family?"

"No." Said Ella putting her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Are you his girlfriend? Wife?"

He asked pointing at me.

"What? No!"

I said.

"Stan, he has a ring on. He's married."

Said another guy.

"Do any of you know where his family is?"

"Well, he has a wife named Lissa Wright..."

I said.

"Do you know how to contact her?"

I grabbed Fang's_ no Nick's_ I reminded myself phone. I handed it to Nudge. Not a minute later.

"Here's her number."

The paramedic called her.

I heard her shriek.

"What? No, Not Fangy! I'll be right there."

I groaned. Not Lissa too. The ambulance took Nick away.

"Max!"

Iggy said.

"I thought that Sam took you!"

"He did. I escaped." I shivered remembering being kidnapped.

"Well...The Flock is back together."

Said Angel. Noticing my discomfort.

"We don't need Nick!"Cheered Ella.

"I know! It's amazing! Bunnies are amazing too! And makeup, and nail polish, and-"

"When Nudge's not talking."

Said Iggy. We all laughed, and Nudge blushed,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I no own now on with the story**

Lissa P.O.V.

I was at home redoing my makeup, so that I could go get this totes awesome mini dress, when I got a call from the police. "What Fangy?" I was smiling. "I'll be right over."

I jumped into my pink convertible, and raced to the hospital. I saw a group of 6 people in the waiting room. Was that... It couldn't be! Max, and her group of outcasts. But she looked...good! Better than me! I re-applied my lipstick but on the inside I was screaming.

"Mrs. Wright?" A doctor asked

"That's me."

Max's group looked up. They all glared at me. Even the dumb blonde. Intimidating. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and followed the doctor. I wasn't gonna let some dumb group of girls who didn't even wear mini skirts bother me. I walked into Fang's room...

Angel P.O.V.

We were all waiting in the waiting room, when I sensed another presence. Lissa. I turned my attention back to the Flock.

"So, Iggy, Ella, and I were eating ice cream, and this guy who looked like Sam walked by! I think that it was Sam, I hate Sam! And I hate haters, but I love cupcakes! Cupcakes are awesome like bunnies, and the singer Maxine Martinez! OMG! I love her songs1 Ad her voice, and mmph!"

"Thanks Iggy." We all chorused.

But I noticed, at the mention of Maxine Martinez, Max had...her face had gone weird.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Umm...can I tell you guys-"

"And girls" Nudge cut in.

"Can I tell you all something?"

"Sure Max! You can trust us!" Said Gazzy.

"Not with bombs." Ella muttered.

"True" The pyromaniacs said.

"I'm..."

"What Max?"

"I'm...Maxine Martinez"

"WHAT?"

"Look at me. Look at her. Look at our names."

"Can I have your autograph? OMG! The girls at work will never believe this! OMG! I'm soo-"

She was cut off again. But this time by a doctor.

"Mrs. Wright?"

I looked at Lissa.  
"That's me."

We all glared at her. The fear was just radiating off of her. I laughed silently, as I saw Max begin her level 4 death glare. Fear, and anger flashed through Lissa's eyes, then she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Why don't we just leave? No one's going to notice us anyways." I said.

"Good idea, All in favor?"

Everyone's hand went up.

We left, Iggy flipping his 'long' hair on the way out.


End file.
